1. Related Applications
none
2. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to magnetic latches for doors and more particularly for a magnet holder for securing a magnet in a sliding door and to a screen door therefor.
3. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field and each disclosure is hereby incorporated herein by reference:
Brusseau, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,892, discloses a convertible door structure for hinged mounting in a conventional door frame and including bottom and upper panel portions normally bounded by opposed side stiles and top and bottom cross rails; the lower panel portion is fixed relative to the lower portions of the side stiles and the bottom cross rail. The upper panel portion is hinged along its bottom edge to the top edge of the bottom panel portion in a manner whereby it may be swung from its normal closed position, relative to the top halves of the side stiles and the top cross rail to an open position wherein it overlies the inner face of the bottom panel portion. A pocket or well is defined within the lower panel portion to store a generally conventional type of framed screen unit for selective removal and installation in the opening defined in the upper portion of the door when the upper panel portion is disposed in its down position.
Schultz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,951, discloses a rotary type of latch for sliding screen doors wherein the rotary member is molded from a plastic material such as a polycarbonate and which is rotatable in either direction for universal application to either right hand or left hand door operations. The rotary latch engages a slot in a door pull molded from a similar plastic material and contacts the screen door frame through the slot to cam the door against a retaining channel mounted on a door frame. The rotary latch includes a plurality of flat cam faces affording multiple locking positions and which necessitate positive lock rotation to enable the latch to be disengaged. This latch mechanism is of particular usefulness for application to sliding patio screen doors where the screen door closes into a pocket within the side jamb of the patio door frame.
Guity-Mehr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,085, discloses a rotatably adjustable two magnet door latch system. Ferro magnetic latching means are normally coupled to the edge of a door stop. A multi-part door latch assembly is coupled to the edge of the door adjacent the stop when the door is closed. The assembly comprises a first thin magnet having a straight edge and an opposite concave edge. A second generally planar thin magnet has a first convex edge of radius equal to and fitting into the concave edge of the first magnet. Rotating means rotate the second magnet. Magnetic flux is a function of the length of arcs of the magnets that are adjacent. One or more flux plates transmit flux from the magnets to the stop and a housing modularizes the assembly for easy installation and protection against dirt.
Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,230, discloses a latch assembly including a permanent magnet which is fixedly connected with a housing. A pair of pole pieces are connected with opposite poles of the permanent magnet. A coil extends around a portion one of the pole pieces. A keeper is mounted for pivotal movement between an initial position in which the keeper engages both of the pole pieces and a release position in which the keeper is spaced from the pole pieces. The coil is energizable to oppose the permanent magnet and release the keeper for pivotal movement from the initial position to the release position. A retainer surface is connected with the keeper and retains a striker and door against movement relative to the housing when the latch assembly is in an engaged condition. The retainer surface and striker cooperate to transmit force along a path which extends through an axis about which the keeper pivots.
The retainer surface has an arcuate surface area with a center of curvature disposed on the axis about which the keeper pivots.
Borter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,460, discloses a pivotal door for an entrance or passageway, and particularly for shower and bath enclosures, comprising a plurality of frame members, a panel mounted in adjustable frame members, a channel provided for bottom frame members, and a pair of fixed pivot members retained within one of the adjustable frame members in a socket provided in the shower/bath enclosure frame, the adjustable side frame members being arranged to be affixed at any of a plurality of positions in the shower stall to enable the door to be utilized with enclosures having entrances of different widths.
Riceman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,362, discloses a magnetic latch including a first member having a protrusion and a second member engaging the protrusion to prevent the first member and the second member from sliding relatively to one another. The second member includes a first magnet to attract the first member and a first solid non-magnetic member located inside a cavity of the first magnet to enhance attraction between the first member and the second member. The second member can be provided with a backing plate to facilitate a magnetic flux path from the magnet to the magnet aperture. The second member can also include a second magnet to attract the first member and a second solid non-magnetic member located between the first magnet and the second magnet. A third solid non-magnetic member can be provided on the outer periphery of the magnets. This design provides a latch with stronger holding power.
Michaels, H43, discloses a copier with a copying platen, and platen cover unit pivotal thereover, which may comprise a document feeder, the platen cover unit having connecting pivotal lifting means, and a magnetic latch for magnetically latching the platen cover unit in a closed position closely overlying the copier platen with a magnetic flux field between the platen cover unit and the copier generated by at least one magnet on one completing a magnetic circuit through at least one magnetic flux conductive member on the other when the magnetic latch is closed, the magnetic latching of the platen cover unit in the closed position providing for document retention and illumination thereunder and magnetic resistance to opening of the platen cover unit by the lifting means, and with a switch for indicating closure of the platen cover unit, the improvement wherein the switch comprises a magnetic switch magnetically coupled to the magnetic latch, the magnetic switch being magnetically actuated in response to the change in magnetic flux field of the magnetic latch corresponding to the completion of the magnetic circuit through the magnetic flux conductive member, the magnetic switch providing a control signal to the copier in direct response to, and indicative of, the completed, positive, magnetic latching of the platen cover unit in the closed position.
Gaskill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,795, discloses, an electrically releasable permanent magnet latch which includes a magnetic tube disposed within a U-shaped magnetic frame. Disposed within the tube are a lightweight armature and a coil spring biasing the armature forward. An electromagnet coil is wound about the tube and a pair of permanent magnets are inside the frame outboard of the tube. Magnetic diverter plates abut the magnets and are interposed between the magnets and coil. A collar on the tube provides a direct magnetic bridge to the diverters. Energizing of the coil creates a flux which bucks the permanent magnet flux to permit the spring to overcome the armature holding force whereby the spring operates the armature.
Laby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,316, discloses a magnet which has a contact face, a registry edge and restraint apertures in which lodge resilient restraints of a magnet holder. The holder has snap fingers and locators for securing the holder to a door stop of a door frame, preferably in an indented section of the stop. The holder cavity has a rocker ridge contacting the registry edge of the magnet, and restraint fingers. The cavity walls, the restraint fingers and the limiting rocker ridge hold the magnet so its contact face has limited freedom to adjust for surface to surface contact with a catch plate or strike on a swinging door. Preferably the magnet holder is shaped with relief openings between the snap fingers, the locators, the cavity walls and the resilient restraint fingers to be conventionally moldable in one piece.
Our prior art search with abstracts described above teaches magnetic door latches, a rotary screen door latch, a convertible door structure with magnetic latch, a magnetic latch closure control, and a magnetic latch with extending drip rail system. However, the prior art fails to teach a permanent magnet holder capable of being inserted into a door frame with spring wedging. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.